kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:King/@comment-42.112.229.44-20190321103101
Well, for my playthrough, i choose a skeleton character, and intent to build a full-skeleton team. After a while, 2 have two skeleton scientist, one skeleton ninja, one bulky strong skeleton, and my character with a big sword. I hate those perk gutter things, those beast nearly push all of us to death so many times. Luckily, meatsacks are snacks to them, but they don't chew metal. One strange day... We come to "reprogramming workshop" and suddently 26 other skeletons from nowhere call me "master" and join us. From that time, the path is clear to me. I feel like i need an army, a very big one to build our "Skynet" faction. We took over the abandoned control tower by force, capture thrall master, and try to crack his thralls. Thralls are not easy to crack. The damn thrall master lock it so hard with his damn code, but right when the code was cracked, we got what it takes to control them all... We travel to Black Desert city, and start the project "Spider hunt". We travel around the area to find iron and security spiders. With the mind of my two scientists and a strong thrall army, it was aessy fight, but we captured a large amount of spiders, and reprogramed them. With thrall workhorse power, we open an outpost for mining at the Burning Forest. This place have an ancient lab, and out from blood spiders, swarm raptors are our friends: they clean corspes, attack bandit, and protect your outpost, because we are not their food. Iron and Security spiders do very good protecting our base. Blood spiders are nothing to them. After a while building our base and travel around, i heard from those pesky drones about their "King". I don't care at first, until i realize that it is a big killing machine. My eyes shine like the light comes out from my skeleton character's head. I don't even know if we can tame that beast, but one thing for sure! I need to CAPTURE it! I spend some times building a good thrall army, supported by iron spiders and my strongest character, and lead that army to Royal Valley to find "the King" I met him busy chewing somebody's ass, with few of his drones workshipping around. Like now or never, my army with full force charge at the King. The King is strong. He wipe out our spiders like nothing. Thralls have a hardtime keeping him, and that beast crush them one by one. After a hard battle, there is only my main character standing in the battlefield, heavily wounded, but then the King has been slained. Took some time to recover some still functional thralls, most of them and my spiders are dead. My character carry The King to the base, for a long way through the Bone Field. My character got 8500 bounty from hive faction, like i care about that. Of course things are not that easy, when we are at the middle of the Bone Field, those perk things appear again!!! I use my leftover thralls as my escapegoat, to carry the King home. None of them alive, but i managed to go back to my post. After imprisoned him at my outpost, i thought i must do something very difficult to tame him, but no: the King just bow to me, accept his defeat. I bowed him back, and for a strange reason, a bond is made for both of us. I named him FoolKiller-9000 After a full recovery, i travel with him to the Bome Field, let him fight with those perk things, and laugh at how those stupid beasts fall to the ground and die. I have and army, a legendary Terminator(my character), and FoolKiller-9000. Those stupid hivers still keep the bouty on me... Let's see how high can it goes...